The Quest for the Aether Shards
by Dracobolt
Summary: Alex has been defeated, but has he? Now the Adepts must join with the mysterious Ryuzashi to find the Aether Shards for some reason. But will Ryuzashi be able to outrun his past? [Runner-up in ToK Belinsk Worst Fic Contest 2012]


Ryuzashi Uzumaki frowned quietly to himself as he stood in a tree overlooking the ruins of Mt. Aleph. Someone else had gotten there before him and tried to claim the powder of the Golden Sun. This was troubling to the mysterious shinobi. Very troubling indeed. Ryuzashi leaped high into the air, cutting a silhouette into the moon above him, then vashed into the night.

Issac and Garret stood together in the ruined village of Vale. Everything was destroyed, and there were rocks everywhere. "Wow, Garret, we have a lot of work, huh?" said Issac.

"Yeah, Issac," said Garret. "We need to fix the town."

"Yeah," said Issac. "But we should go to Mt. Aleph. I didn't tell anyone, but I have been having headaches and strange visions about the Wise One."

"That sucks," said Garret. "I just hope well be back in time for lunch!" His stomach grumbled loudly and some birds flew away from a nearby tree.

Issac laughed. "Can't you ever think about anything but your stomach?"

Garret sweatdroped. "Let's just go."

So they walked out of the ruined town and up the hill to Mt. Aleph.

"There's nothing here," said Garret. "There must be," said Issac. "I have had visions."

Then the ground rumbled and the Wise One appearated. "Welcome, Issac, said the Wise One, "I have been expecting you."

"Wise One," said Issac, "What is going on?"

"You have some of the power of the Golden Sun," said the Wise One.

"WHAT?!" yelled Garret.

"I thought Alex had that power," said Issac.

"Not all of it," said the Wise One. "I gave some to you to keep it safe. But Alex will want the rest, so your not safe."

"What should I do?" asked Issac.

"You must find the Psy Shards and use them with the Aether blade to defeat Alex," said the Wise One. Then you will have the power to kill him.

"But where can I find them?" Issac asked.

"I can help you with that," said a mysterious figure that Issac and Garret had not noticed before.

"Oh, it is you," said the Wise One.

Issac looked at the newcomer. He was a tall man who was about Issac's age. He was tall and had lots of muscles. His hair was black like a raven and messy like Issac's. It fell into his face and into his eyes. One eye was blue and one eye was green. The man's mouth was covered by a black mask, and so was his nose. He wore a black hakama and kimono, and there was a long sword in a sheath at his side. The man bowed slightly to the Wise One, then turned to Issac and Garret.

"I am Uzumaki Ryuzashi," he said to introduce himself. "I know abou the Psy Shards and can take you to them."

"Why do yuo want to help us?" asked Issac.

"I have my reasons," said Ryuzashi coolly. A wind blew his hair out of his serious eyes. "Will you let me help?"

Issac thought about this. "Okay," he said. "You had better come back to town with us," he said.

"About time! I'm starving!" Garret said. Issac just rolled his eyes.

When they got back to the others Issac introduced Ryuzashi to the tohers. "Guys, this is Uzumaki Ryuzashi," he said. "He is going to help us find the Psy Shards and the Aether Blade to stop Alex."

"What are you talking about, Issac," said Felix gruffly, pushing his long hair out of his soulful eyes. "I thought Alex was dead."

Mai sighed a sad sigh at Alex's name.

"He has the power of the Golden Sun, and he will come after me if we don't stop him," said Issac.

"Then we have to help you, Issac," said Ivan. "Let's go find the Psy Shards! Uh, Where are they?"

"The Mars Shard is deep in the Lamarkan Dessert," said Ryuzashi. "It is in a volcano in the middle of the desert."

"Whoa, a volcano!" said Garret.

"Oh great, we have to go through the desert again," said Jenna. "It's so hot there!"

"Well we'd better go," said Piers.

"It's soooooo hot," Jenna complained as they walked.

"You said that like a million times already," grumbled Garret. "We're all hot. I hope we find an oasis soon."

"I will use Reveal again," said Ivan. He found one. "I found one!" Everyone ran to the oasis. Mia ran too, but she tripped on sand. Before she could fall into the sand, a strong hand grabbed her and saved her. Mia looked up into Ryuzashi's green and blue eyes. "Th-thank you," she said sofly.

"It's my please," said Ryuzashi. He helped Mia stand up and then walked away. Mia sighed and watched the tall figure approach Issac to talk about something. A breeze rustled Ryuzashi's hair and robes, making him look so sugoi (Translator's note: sugoi means cool).

"Mia, come on!" Jenna called.

"Okay!" Mia called. She went to join the others.

"Wow, I didn't know there was a volcano in the middle of the Lamarkan Dessert," said Piers.

"Yes, it is a hidden place and the home of the Kazan Clan," said Ryuzashi. "They guard the Mars Shard, and they are very proud, so you must prove your worth to them."

"Well, we saved the world so we can do it," said Garret.

"But first we must climb to the village," said Ryuzashi. "It is near the top of the volcano."

"Aw man!" said Garret. "I just hope they have food for us. I'm starving!" Everyone laughed.

It was time to meet the leader of the Kazan Clan who was named Mojojo-sama. Mojojo-sama was old and wise.

"You want our clan's sacred artifact the Mars Shard," asked Mojojo-sama. "Then you must prove your worth. You must beat my top warriors in a contest of strength and skill and speed. Who will challenge them."

"I will, Mojojo-sama," said Issac.

"I will too," said Ryuzashi.

"You can do it, Ryuzashi-san," Mia said shyly.

"I will if everyone believes in me," said Ryuzashi.

iSSAC SHOOK AHDNS WITH rYUSASHI. "Lets do this and get the shard," said Issac. "We need to be a team."

Ryuzashi bowed. "I agree, Issac-kun."

The opponents wer two brothers who were dressed like sumo wrestlers. "I am Chan," said the one brother.

"I am San," said the other. "And we will fight you to test your worth."

"Let's go, Ryuzashi," said Issac.

The battle began. Chan and San charged at Issac and Ryuzashi.

"Urgh! They're... so... powerful..." Issac grunted.

"We must focus," said Ryuzashi as he dodged a punch and delivered a spinning kick to Chan's face. Ryuzashi closed his eyes and focused his ki. "Spinning Heavenly Tiger Dragon!" Chan fell over unconscious.

Issac hit San in the face and he fell over too.

"You win," said Mojo-sama. Come, I will take you to Kazan Volcano to where the shard sleeps."

The volcano was big and splendescent with steam from the bubbling magma. Mojojo-san led Issac and Ryuzashi and the others deep into the heart of the Kazan Volcano.

"Wow," said Jenna. "It's so hot. Like Magma Rock." They walked on a narrow rock path between pools of lava.

"I hope no one falls in," said Ivan, looking at the bubbling liquid only inches away from his feet.

Mia stumbled and lost her balance. "Ah!" she cried. Then a strong hand grabbed her and pulled her to safety. Her blue eyes met Ryuzashi's mysterious but caring black eyes. "Th-thank you," Mia stammered, her face blushing red as the magma all around.

"The heat is especially bad for those of the water element," said Ryuzashi. He picked Mia up and she lay against his chest. "Allow me."

"No, really, I can walk," said Mia, but she didn't mind. [i]Ryuzashi is so kind...[/i] she thought.

Ahead they saw a shrine. It was made from red rock and was carved with ancient carvings. Inside the shrine was an alter and on it was a place for something special. But there was nothing there.

"Where is the shard?" asked Garret.

"Did we come all this way for nothing?" Jenna complained.

"This is not right!" said Mojojo-sama. "Where is the shard?"

"Are you looking for this?"

Everyone looked up at the mysterious voice. A speaker stood on a volcano rock and held a red shiny thing in his hand. He was tall and carried a giant sowrd and wore robes. His collar covered his mouth and his eyes smirked at them. His hair curved forward and covered his eye. He laughed in a high voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kishimoto Uruhara, and I am one of the Shittenou. We cannot allow you to gather the Psy Shards, so I am here to take the Mars Shard."

"We won't let you," said Issac, pulling out his sword.

"That's right!" said Garret. "We're way stronger than anyone, and we'll beat the crap out of you!"

Uruhara laughed. "Hahaha! I don't think so. Only one of you is strong enough to even think of challenging me. Isn't that right, Uzumaki-dono?"

Everyone looked at Ryuzashi. He gritted his teeth and drew his sword. "You will regret your words, churl!" He ran and jumped at Uruhara and hit him with his sword, but Uruhara blocked it with his big sword.

"Come on, guys, we have to help Ryuzashi," said Isaac. "Ragnarok!" He used his Psynergy to send a big sword at Uruhara, but Uruhara hit it away with his big sword.

"You puny mortal fools will have to do better than that," laughed Uruhara. He swung his sword at Ryuzashi and sent him flying into a wall.

Ryuzashi was stunned.

"Ryuzashi!" then Mia was next to him and casting Ply. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you for your help, Mia-san," said Ryuzashi, getting to his feet. "I couldn't do this without you."

"B-be careful, Ryuzashi," she stammered.

"I will said Ryuzashi. "I won't let my friends down!" Then he got up and ran at Uruhara, but then his sword glowed! Suddenly Ryuzashi and Uruhara were fighting at light speed and their swords were just flashes of light. Ryuzashi's sword glowed silver and Uruhara's sword glowed red like fire. Then energy went around Ryuzashi's sword and fired at Uruhara and sent him flying. "Urrrrrgh!" goraned Uruhara. Blood trickled from his mouth. "S-so... You have beeten me, U-Uzumaki-do...no..." He coughed and more blood came up. He sneered. "You win. Take the Mars Shard, but don't get cocky! The rest of the Shittenou is stronger than I. You will never win against my c-comrades. Arrrrgh." Then he died.

"You did it, Ryuzashi!" Jenna cheered.

"Yeah," that was awesome!" said Garret. He punched Ryuzashi on the shoulder like a bro.

"Good job, Ryuzashi," said Issac. "I see I have a lot to learn. Wil you teach me some of your tricks?"

Ryuzashi bowed. "It was thanks to your support that I could beat Uruhara. If I didn't believe in myself, I would have been too depressed..." He sighed in a mysterious melancholy. Then he caught Mia's eye and looked happier. "But of course I will teach you, Issac. You are a very good swordsman too."

Mojojo-sama picked up the Mars Shard and looked at it. "This was the treasure of my clan, but you have rightfully earned it by defeating that bad guy. Here you go, Issac and Ryuzashi."

Everyone left the dessert. "Where do we go next?" Piers asked.

Ryuzashi thought about this. "We could go to where the Jupiter Shard, the Mercury Shard, or the Venus Shard is."

"Which one is the closest?" asked Felix.

"The Venus Shard is in an ancient Temple in the Moogle Forest," said Ryuzashi. "The mori clan guarded the forest and the Temple for many, many ages until they disappeared and now no one knows what happened to them."

"Spooky..." said Ivan.

"That sounds close," said Issac. "let's go there."

So everyone traveled to the Moogle Forest to find the Hidden Temple.

The Moogle Forest was hushed and quiet and full of trees.

Everyone walked in the forest until it got dark and then they camped. Jenna and Mia made dinner, and Garret ate a lot of it. Then they sat around a campfire.

Everyone went to bed but Ryuzashi stayed up to keep watch. He stared at the campfire flames and sighed. Their quest was underway, but would they be able to stop Alex? And would the Shitennou stop them from getting more shards? And would Ryuzashi be able to keep his past from hurting everyone?

Since no one was around, Ryuzashi took of one of his gloves and looked at his hand. He made a first. No one could ever see his deformity. Ryuzashi sighed and put his glove back on. He woudl atone for the sins of his people.

The next day everyone got up and they looked for the temple. They found ruins and followed the ruins of a road until thjey found a ruined stone temple. They went into the ruins.

Ryuzashi saw a shadow move out of tghe corner of his eyes. "Don't look now," he said to Issac, "but I think weve got company."

"Who are you, and what do you want with the Forest Temple?" said a voice from nowhere.

"Who's there?" Jenna cried.

Ivan used Reveal. "I don't see anyone!"

The voice chuckled. That is because you have no knowledge of my ninpo. Your simple Psynergy cannot compete with the skill of the Mori Clan."

"Is that so," said Felix. "Well, we will just have to prove you wrong!" He drew his sword.

"That is so," said Picard. "We need the Venus Shard!"

The voice chuckled. "Then you will have to prove yourself to me, the guardian of the Shard."

Suddenly someone appeared. It was a ninja. He wore green and a mask and had kunai.

"Shuchichi-san!" Ryuzashi gasped, and everyone looked at him.

"So, Ryuzashi-kun," said Shuchichi-san. "I am surprised to see you here with these... Adepts." He shook his head. "And now you want the Mori Clan's Venus Shard? Well I cannot give it to you because I am its guardian... and because of this." He pulled off his cape and revealed a special badge.

"You are one of the Shitennou!" Ryuzashi said. he felt anger inside him and clenched his special hand. "Are you going to steal the Venus Shard for evil?"

"I have not fogotten my honour," said Shuchichi-san. "That is why, when my master sent me to get the shard instead of you, I waited here to challenge you. Do you accept my challenge, Ryuzashi-kun?"

"I must," said Ryuzashi softly. He looked his old friend in the eyes. "I must defeat you to save the world."

"To the death?" said Shuchichi-san.

Ryuzashi bowed his head.

"Ryuzashi, no!" Mia cried.

"Yeah, don't do it, man!" said Garret. "We'll all fight him!"

Issac looked at Ryuzashi. "I understand. Everyone, we will let Ryuzashi fight. It is a matter of honour."

Ryuzashi drew his sword and faced Shuchichi-san. Shuchichi-san smirked and pulled out a kunai. Then he leaped into the air and threw a bunch of knives. Ryuzashi leaped away and rolled to avoid them, then jumped at slashed at Shuchichi-san a lto of times very quickly, but Shuchichi blocked with his kunais. Then he used his ninpo to disappear.

"Hahaha," Shuchichi laughed. "What will you do now, Ryuzashi? With my disappearing ninpo, you will never be able to see me to attack." He threw some kunai at Ryuzashi before Ryuzashi could see them.

"Argh!" cried Ryuzashi as the kunai cut his flesh. "n-no..." He staggered, then closed his eyes. [i]I must use my hidden sense to find Shuchichi and deafet him for the Venus Shard so that I can help my friends and restore my honor.[/i]

Suddenly Ryuzashi slashed out with his sword! His eyes were still closed, but he knew where Shuchichi was because he had focused his Chi.

"H-how?!" cried Shuchichi, holding his stomach that was bleeding evyerwhere.

"I can't lose. My friends are counting on me," Ryuzashi said. "Now give us the Venus Shard."

Shuchichi handed it over. "You win, Ryuzashi," he said. "Take this, and save the world. I will not see it, but I know it will be... beautifull..."

"Shuchichi-san!" said Ryuzashi.

The others ran over. Mia felt for a pulse. "It's too late, Ryuzashi-kun," she said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ryuzashi-san bowed his head and his shoulder shook with grief. Then he got up and clenched the Venus Shard in his fist. "We must get the other two shards and stop the SHitennou and Alex so that Shuchichi will not have died in vane."

It's time to find the next shard," said Ruyzashi the next day. "We must head south to the shore. It is at the Umi Shrine south of CHampa."

"At the shore, huh?" said Garret. "I wonder if there will be hot babes in swimsuits."

Jenna scowled. "Why do you care?" she yelled, punching Garret.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?" Garret whined.

"No reason, you baka!"

Felix sweatdropped at his siter's antics.

"Yare yare," said Issac. "Let's just go."

Two figures watched the group go. "They defeated Uruhara and Shichuchu," said one, a woman.

"Yes," said the man, "but Uruhaha and Shuchihchi were weaklings. Ryuzashi and his friends must not get the other two shards."

The woman smiled. "Then i will just have to stop them, won't I?"

The man smiled. "They will not know what hit them."

"Wow, the beach!" Ivan exclaimed. "It's so pretty!"

"I'll say," said Garret, looking at the girls who wore bikinis. Everyone had on swimsuits so they could look for the Ume Shrine.

"Yes, you ladies look divine," said Picard.

Mia blushed and cast a glance at Ryuzashi. She was nervous about him seeing her in a swimsuit. Was she pretty enough? If only her breasts wer larger! Jenna was so much better endowed than she was.

Ryuzashi was busy talking with Issac about where to go next. "We must find the hidden inlet where the Umi clan has their shrine with the Mercury shard."

"How do we do that?" asked Issac.

"I guess we will have to search. We'd better split into groups." Ryuzashi looked over the group. "Let's split into three. Issac, you and I can be in one group with someone else."

"How about Mia?" Issac said.

"Okay," said Ryuzashi. He smiled at Mia.

Garet, Felix, and Jenna also went in a group.

"Well meet here in two hours," said Issac, and if you find something come back sooner."

"Okay," said everyone.

Issac, Ryuzashi, and Mia walked together through the surf. They looked hard for the secert inlet. But they didn't find anything.

Buyt then a girl appeared!

"Hello," she said with a soft giggle. "Are you lost?"

"No," said Ryuzashi to the beautiful maiden, "we are looking for the Umi Clan."

"Why asked the girl?" She was very pretty. She had big boobs and long shimmery blonde hair and big blue eyes. She wore a blue bikini that looked like it would burst off any second.

"I'd pork her," thought Isaac.

"We need to find the Mercury Shard that the Ume Clan guards," said Ryuzashi.

The girl giggled and her boobs bounced. "I am a member of the Umi clan!" she said. "I can take you to the shard!"

So everyone gathered up and went with the girl. She led them to a hidden cave by the shore.

[i]Something's not right about this,[/i] Mia thought. [i]But... But maybe I'm just jealous about Ryuzashi. I better not say anything.[/i] Instead she watched as Raku-chan, held onto Ryuzashi's arm and smiled and her breasts pressed into him. Mia sighed sadly.

They walked into the cave. "Where is the shard?" Piers asked.

"It's right over there," said Raku-chan, pointing to the alter with the blue gem.

"It's beautiful..." said Mia.

"Yes, it is a valuable treasure, and many people woudl give anything to have it," said Raku-chan. "Which is why you will never leave here alive!"

"What?!" said everyone.

There was a puff of smoke and then Raku-chan changed to look like someone else, a tall woman with black hair and evil green eyes weraing a long black dress. "hahaha!"

"It's another of the Shittennou!" Felix said, pointing at the logo on her dress.

"You fell for my disguise illusion,"she said with a smirk. "And now my magic tentacles will defeat you all!" Tentacles of water shot out from the ground and grabbed everyone, but Mia used her Psyergy to avoid them. "You won't get away with this!" she said!

"A Mercury Adept," said Raku. "Well no matter, I will defeat you too and secure victory for the shitenou, especially Koji-sama. Water Breath!" SHe opened her mouth and spit a tidal wave at Mia.

Mia was almost knocked over, but she used her Psynergy to retun the attack at Raku. "I won't lose to you!" said Mia. "Ryuzashi never gave up when fighting for us, so I can't give up for his sake!" She shot a bunch of ice spikes at Raku.

"Argh, you bitch!" said Raku. "YOu'll regret this!"

Mia ran to Ryuzashi and used her Psynergy to free him. "Thank you, Mia," said Ryuzashi, drawing his sword. "Without you, we would have been doomed."

Mia blushed. "It's nothing, Ryuzashi-kun. Ganbatte!"

Ryuzashi drew his sword. "NOw you will pay for stopping us... an for hurting Mai. Mystery Shinobi Dragon Attack!" He ran at Raku, swinging his sword, and a shadow dragon flew from his sword made of energy and attacked Raku. She screamed but shot water bullets at Ryuzashi. "Argh! Take this! Spinning Heavenly Tiger Blade of the Four Skies!" There was a big wind and then a mini tornado of water came up and hit into Raku. "Noooooooo!" she screamed and then fell over.

"Ugh..." Raku coughed. "Y-you'll pay... K-Koji-sama will...!"

Suddenly someone emerged from the shadows. "So," said the man in black, "you have beaten Raku. It seems you have improved Ryuzashi."

"How do you know my name." said Ryuzashi.

The man in black smirked. "I know all about you... Takahiro-dono."

Ryuzashi clenched his fist. "That person is dead. I am Ryuzashi Uzumaki!"

"Hahaha!" laughed the man in black. He held up the Mercury Shard. "Well, whatever." He tossed the shard to Ryuzashi. Go ahead, take it. We'll meet again at the Jupiter shard. Until then, enjoy living your pathetic life, for I will surely end it when we fight." Then the man in black looked at Raku-chan. "You have failed my, my sweet."

"K-Koji-s-aaaamaaaa..." she said.

"You know the price for failure," he said, and then he drew his sword and stabbed her."

"K-Koji... sa...ma... Aishiteru..." said Raku-chan, and then she died.

Everyone was stunned. "How could youdo that?" Ivan gasped.

"She was your teammate!" Jenna said.

"Such dishonor said Piers!"

Ryuzashie narrowed his eyes. "You must be defeated. And I swear on the sword of my father that I will be the one to do it."

Koji-sama laughed. "Then I await you at the site of the Jupiter Shard." Then he vanished into shadows.

Everyone was sad and worried but they knew they had to get the last shard.

"Are you okay, Issac?" asked Ryuzashi.

"Yes," said Issac. "I just have a headache. It's getting worse."

"Just like the Wise One said," mused Ryuzashi. "It must be because of the Golden Sun. We must get the Jupiter Shard quickly."

"Yeah. Where is it?"

"The next shard is... in Anemos."

"Anemos? But isn't that on the moon?"

"Yes, so surely even Koji can't get there."

"But how will we get there?"

"I believe I can help," said Kraden. "I modified the flying ship to be able to fly to the moon."

"Wow, Kraden," said Ivan. "You're awesome."

"For an old guy," said Garret.

Everyone laughed, then they got into the ship and flew to Anemos.

It was cold and rocky and dark on the moon aND there were just ruins of the ancient civilization everywhere.

"I wonder if there are any shard guardians here," said Felix.

"How could they live here in these ruins?" said Piers.

They found a large hall that looked like a shrine, and they went inside. Inside there were skeletons in armor and holding swords, and at the end of the hall was the Jupiter Shard and another skeleton guarding it.

"I guess we can just take this one," said Issac. He reached out, thenf ell over. "Ow, my head!"

"Hahaha," said a familiar voice.

"Koji-san!" said everyone.

"It seems that the hero cannot handle his power," said Koji-san, floating in the air. "Now who will stop me from taking the shard?" He floated over to grab it, but a sword stopped him.

"I will," said Ryuzashi.

"You pathetic weakling, do you really think you can stop me?" laughed Koji-san. "Just try it!"

Ryuzashi drew his sword and charged at Koji. The two of them fought each other and neither one could get in a hit because each was so good. But then Koji started winning.

"oh no! Ryuzashi's in trouble!" Jenna cried.

"And so is Issac!" said Garret. "If we don't get him to a healer soon, he could die!"

"Ryuzashi, we're counting on you!" Mia said.

Ryuzashi was fighting his best, but Koji was too strong. "I must... win... for my friends..." groaned Ryuzashi.

"You will never win... Takahiro-sama," Koji mocked.

Ryuzashi looked into Koji's eyes and felt fire inside himself. He could not let Koji beat him! For Issac's sake! Ryuzashi suddenly began fighting better! He wouldn't let his friends down!"

"Wh-what?" asked Koji. "Impossible!" Ryuzashi hit his sword and knocked Koji down.

"You see? With the power of friendship and never giving up, I have defeated you!"

"Hahahahaha!" Koji laughed. "You think so? But i have a secret! I am a member of the Kage Clan! My shadow arts allow me to defeat anyone by becoming a shadow that no one can touch!" Then he sent out a shadow shock wave that sent everyone flying.

"Urgh! He's too powerful!" said Garret.

"Now what will you do, Takahiro-dono?" Koji laughed mockingly. "You failed to defeat me once, and you will fail again!"

"You... Kyokoji-kun? Is it you?" Ryuzashi gasped.

"That's right! You were always the weakling of the Shadow Clan, Takahiro! I'm surprised you survived when I killed everyone else. And now you are just a second-rate shinobi who will fail to save his new friends just like his old ones. Now die!" He raised his sword and shot a shadow beam at Ryuzashi.

"Ryuzashi! No!" Mia cried.

Ryuzashi coolly stood his ground. Then he raised his hand and took off his glove. The black dragon claw on his hand absorbed the shadow beam.

"Wh-what?" gasped Kyokoji.

"You never knew the true, Kyokoji," said Ryuzashi. "I am only half Shadow Clan. My father was the head of the Tsukiryuu Clan, and I have his powers." And then Ryuzashi started to transform into a big black dragon. "You will not win!" He breathed fire into the room until all the shadows were gone and Kyokoji could not hide. Then he breathed fire on Kyokoji until he died and only the Jupiter Shard was left.

"You did it, Ryuzashi!" Mia cried. Ryuzashi turned back and then fell over. "Oh no!"

Ryuzashi was too tired from using so much dragon energy.

"We need to get Ryuzashi and Issac back to vale for healers and so we can figure out what to do next," said Felix.

Back in Vale Issac was still unconsciuous and so was Ryuzashi.

Mia was worried. "I'm realy worried about Ryuzashi and Issac," she told Jenna.

"Its okay," Jenna said. "I'm sure they will be fine f you heal them, and then we will defeat Alex."

Mia healed them as best as she could, but no one woke up.

"Oh Ryuzashi," she sighed and looked out the window at the stars and moon.

When Ryuzashi woke up he saw Mia sitting at his bedside, asleep in a chair. He smiled to hmself. Mia was an amazing girl. If only he could someday be worthy of her. But he looked at his dragon hand and sighed. He was a monster and would only hurt his friends. It was up to him to combine the Psyerngy Shards at the Aleph Alter to make the Aether Blade and destory Alex. He got out of bed to sneak away and finish the quest, but someone stopped him.

"It's my quest too," said Issac. "I'm coming with you."

"Okay," said Ryuzashi. "Let's finish this."

"Yes. For our friends." said Issac.

When she woke up, Mia found Issac and Ryuzashi missing!

"Oh now! Issac and Ryuzashi are missing!" Mia cried. She told everyone.

"We have to find them," said Garret. "Let's go!" Everyone got their stuff and ran off to find their friends.

Meanwhile Issac and Ryuzashi had gone into the ruins of Sol Sanctum to find the Aleph Alter where they would forge the Aether Blade to defeat Alex.

"We must take the Sol Blade and forge the Alchemy Shards into it," instructed Ryuzashi.

Issac placed the sword on the alter and put the shards around it. The alter glowed and the sword and the shards glowed. Then they merged together to make a new sword with a long silver blade and gems the color of the shards around its handle.

"Wow," said Issac takign the sword. "It's so powerful!"

"Now we just need to defeat Alex," said Ryuzashi. "But where is he?"

"Right here, waiting for you to complete my plan," said a smooth voice, and Alex appeared. "Now that the Aether Blade has been forged by pure hearts, I can take it and use it to rule the world!" And then he teleported and stabbed Issac through the chest.

"Urgh!" Issac groaned and fell over. Alex took the sword from his hand.

"Haha, my rival is fianlly defeated once and for all! I can feel the power of the Golden Sun coming inside me!" He stretched out his arms and closed his eyes. Then he opened his eyes and they glowed white.

"The power of Sol!" Ryuzashi gasped.

"Yes, I have ultimate power!" said Alex.

"I will stop you!" said Ryuzashi.

"So will we!" Garret called. He and the others rushed into the room.

"Everyone!" said Ryuzashi, touched by their friendship.

"Oh no! Issac!" said Felix.

"What happened?" said Jenna.

"I've got to heal him," said Mia.

"A pointless effort," said Alex, "for you will all soon enough be dead." And then he glowed with energy and blasted them.

"Argh! His power...!" said Piers. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"We must work together to defeat him!" said Ivan. He shot lighting at Alex, and the other fired Psynergy too, but Alex just laughed.

"You cannot defeat me," Alex said, and he hit them with another energy blast.

Everyone was down for the count. Only Ryuzashi had a little bit of energy left. "I know what I must do," he said. He got up and walked to face Alex.

"Roar of the Dragon God!" Ryuzashi cried! "With this technique, I will have ultimate power, enough to defeat you, Alex," he said. Then he looked at Mia. "Even if it means my life will end."

"Ryuzashi, no!" Mia cried.

But it was too late. Ryuzashi transformed into a black dragon.

"A mere beast cannot defeat me!" said Alex. He swung the Aether Blade, but it bounched off Ryuzashi's scales and fell to the ground.

Ryuzashi roared and shot fire at Alex. "Argh, it burns!" said Alex. "But it's not enough to defeat me!" He shot water energy at Ryuzashi. The two of them battled, but Ryuzashi's energy was running out!

Ryuzashi hit Alex and stunned him, and then suddenly Issac ran up and grabbed the Aether Blade and stabbed Alex.

"No!" Alex cried. "How- How- I am supposed to be immortal!" He coughed up some blood and then he died.

Issac fell to his knees, bleeding a lot. Ryuzashi transformed back into a human and fell on the ground. "We did it," he gasped to Issac.

"Yeah," groaned Issac.

"Alex is dead!" Garret cried.

"Are you two okay?" Jenna cried.

"Ply! Ply!" Mia cried.

Issac's wounds started to heal, but too slowly. Ryuzashi didn't get better at all. He reached up and stopped Mia. "I must pay the price for my transformation. I'm dying, Mia. Thank you... for everything."

Mia started to cry. "Ryuzashi, no! Don't leave me!"

Ryuzashi brushed her face. "You have so many friends. You will have a good life. But you must save Issac before it's too late."

Crying, Mia nodded and healed Issac. Then she held Ryuzashi's hand as he died.

"I can't believe it..." said Piers.

"Ryuzashi's dead," said Ivan.

"He did all this for our sake," said Felix.

"He saved my life..." said Issac. I wish I could repay him." Then Issac started to glow. "W-what?"

"It's the power of the Golden Sun!" said Kraden. "Since Alex is dead it went bck to you!"

"Then I can use it to save Ryuzashi!" Issac said. He focused his power on their dead friend, and Ryuzashi was alive again!

"Ryuzashi, you're alive!" Mia cried, throwing her arms around him.

"I am!" said Ryuzashi.

"Come on everyone, let's go home," said Issac.

"Yeah, if we hurry we'll be just in time for lunch!" said Garret.

Everyone laughed, and then they left to live happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
